This invention relates to washing clothes in the home, particularly to an automatic washing machine which operates in a seemingly paradoxical manner and which will automatically wash a full sized load in the home without a requirement for space dedicated to a laundry facility in the home and which, while drastically reducing the size and weight from that of a standard automatic washing machine, increases cleaning efficiency and reduces environmental pollution to a greater extent than heretofore possible.